Alucard’s Lonely Evening
by Ritalyn
Summary: Part of my Halloween Specials it tells the story of what happened on one Halloween to Alucard...


**Wooooooot another one, just two things to remember ya guys I do not own Hellsing and ENJOY!**

**_For now enjoy my Halloween Special from Hellsing

* * *

_**

**Alucard's Lonely Evening

* * *

**

A subtle night in the Hellsing manor was all needed to bring forward Alucard's boredom. Integra and her crew had left for the time being and he was there all alone. The big mansion was all his to toy around with but there was no one important to go annoy for starters.

The tall male kept moving around it, looking for something useful to do but all he found was noting. Integra knew what he would do, due to his ambitions to get out all the time. For that small reason she had make sure that everyone would of lock the doors and keep things hidden so that he would not cross anything that could bring some unfortunate consequences to the manor.

Alucard kept walking around trying his best to find something useful to do. His apprentice Seras was off with Integra on that mission, which somehow required nearly all of the people within the organization with the grand exception of him. He felt himself amused by all the failed efforts Integra was placing on keeping him in place but he always found something to do, all it required was some time.

After two hours of walking around blindly he grunted. There was noting in this single house for him to do! Not even a person worthy of him annoying or using his powers against just to pass time. Integra had done a great job at keeping Alucard to the point of near insanity, not that he was there already, but this was all he needed.

"Damn you Integra." He cursed silently but knew deep inside that she must have felt him curse at her. "Hmm, what's this?"

The imposing tall vampire walked towards one of the painting in the wall. He had seen something out of normal but he forgot what it was as soon as he came closer to inspect it. There was noting at all to do and he knew Integra must be laughing at his pitiful state at this moment.

Walking around once more, he got away towards the office of his _'oh so dearly'_ master, as he had decided to call her just minutes ago. He knew that the only thing she would not disconnect was the telephone and he wanted to check up on really old friends. That was all for the knack to see if they were alive, thought he was just finding useless ways to amuse himself. That is before running away towards his chamber and falling asleep before the sun got to him.

Heading over to the phone he looked at a list of important phone numbers Integra usually kept around. He knew that by far she didn't need this written since knowing her; she must already have memorized all those numbers. He simply did what he thought was useful at a time like this and threw away Integra's list of phone numbers.

Forgetting what he had done with the list of numbers he continued his plans for throughout the night. He picked up the phone and started dialing a number he hadn't used in over a few decades. He was surprised the phone picked the number right away and that it worked without having the need to purse for another number at the back of his head. It rang a few times but he was more than surprised when he heard someone in the other line answer the call.

"Oh yes good evening, is Jared around?" He asked in a pleasant tone.

"Is this some type of joke?" The female voice from the other side of the line asked him.

"Well, no... I just wanted to see if he was still alive." Alucard told her sincerely, smiling lightly to himself. On the inside he was wondering if he could flirt with her a bit, anything to pass boredom.

"Umm he died half a decade ago. Now seriously is this a joke?" She asked once more suspicion trailing her tone.

"Oh he died at war?" Alucard asked surprised but once he noticed her suspicion he decided to play along to see where this would take him.

"Ok, seriously, I know its Halloween and all that but stop talking about the dead." She half screamed at him.

Alucard looked down on the phone and shrugged, he was wondering what the problem was when he thought carefully at the words she had spoken. _'So it's Halloween?_' The vampire thought smugly and decided to bring Halloween towards his master. She wouldn't be proud of his doings but he couldn't find anything more useful to entertain his, poorly damaged, brain with anymore.

Walking once more around Integra's office he tried his best to conjure something that would scare the life out of her. He knew she barely had fears and her bravery could take down many men with only one look but he had to find something. He didn't want to use his powers on her since he had done it too many times already.

"What to do, what to do?" He muttered lightly while playing with her favorite pen.

He looked around the room once more. There was noting he could really use for a good prank but he didn't lose his hope. There had to be something around this room and he was going to use it to his best of advantage. He kept thinking till he decided to intrude in some places in which Integra would surely ask for his head.

He checked her drawers and only found paperwork which he quickly hid them around somewhere in the trashcan. He wasn't planning on doing that, but he just didn't knew the order in which he had to place them back in so he simply gave up on even trying. This wasn't at all what he had in mind but he had to work fast before his master came and noticed all the chaos he had going on in her office.

"Damn good." He said above a whisper before giving in the final touches to his small Halloween present.

He backed away and smirked proudly at his work of art and moved away to pick up the mess he had done in his boss office. He walked around it a few times making sure the place was all tidy, before his master even dared to step foot in the office. That is so that she could do her report on the mission that Alucard had been so deprived off coming to.

Alucard, at hearing the upcoming footsteps of his master, moved away and out of the room and to his dorms. As fast as his inhuman force had led him to do he got to his bed and went of to _'sleep'_, waiting anxiously for his call. He knew Integra would be pissed but he bit back a few laughs and tried his best to lie still in the bed as if he was sleeping.

"Alucard!" The mortifying scream of Integra roared all around the huge mansion.

However, the faithful vampire could not help but laugh out loud at his master response to his small prank. She must have surely found the small paper made skeleton adorning the entrance of her office. He had made sure it would have been something she could notice easily yet harmless towards her, since he already knew there was a punishment heading his way.

"You're so dead!" He heard Integra once more yell at the top of her lungs.

"Damn it woman, I'm already dead." He cursed at her before falling in to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**The End**

**Review and keep a look out for the rest of the specials!**  
**  
Happy Halloween Everyone!!!**

_**Adri**_


End file.
